A thing to look forward to
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: It's the game before the Devilbats and the Dinosaurs.. oops! well, it's juat about Hiruma and Mamori, as always.


**Date:** 09 Oct. 2007

**Title:** A thing to look forward to

**Summary:** Just before the game between Devilbats and Dinosaurs.. ooops! Khehehe – but it's only about Hiruma and Mamori, as usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21, not even a single copy of the manga. Shish.. well, I've got the DVDs..

**xxx**

**Note:** One night, while listening to the news, this plot came nagging.. grrrr… It can be considered as sequel to both No Doubt and Linger.

**xxx**

It's the morning of their most anticipated game so far. The Deimon Devilbats team is inside Duboroku's truck/clubhouse/locker room/HQ, on their way to the stadium. Everyone's accounted for, except for their manager. They stopped in front of a two-storey house just as the auburn-haired girl closed the gate. The usual boisterous welcome was forgotten and everyone, including the Captain of the cheering squad, was somber.

"What's up with you, fucking manager?!" the Quarterback asked her rudely.

Mamori did not answer and walked towards the back door of the truck.

"Tch. It's full inside. If you hadn't overslept you –" the devil was cut off when she opened the passenger door instead and hopped in beside him. He just looked at her incredulously. She remained silent, almost zen-like.

The ride to the stadium was very peaceful: with Hiruma just occasionally popping his gum, Duboroku staring intently at the road ahead, Taki without his idiotic barrage, Sena and Monta wearing stern faces, the latter while consuming a banana, and everybody else with the air of seriousness about them. Mamori felt quite lost in the silence and thoughtlessness. Then something warm touched her hand.

It was a minute maybe, before she finally noticed the insistent tapping: almost playful, coarse, but gentle. She looked at the face beside her but saw nothing. He just sat there chewing gum with his eyes closed. Yet somehow, his fingers found hers and ever so slowly, their hands closed upon each other.

She didn't try to stop him. She didn't want to. It was something she knew they both needed. She dared not say a thing about it because he can even more fearsome when embarrassed. They held hands until they saw the parking lot and until the truck stopped. Right after the breaks squealed, he took his hand away, as she smiled inconspicuously, of course.

**xxx**

The changing room in the stadium was too small for all of them. The boys had gone out, too nervous to be able to stay in such a cramped space. Suzuna has begun her chanting with the rest of the cheering squad and Mamori can hear the words: "Deimon Devilbats GO!!!.." somewhere on the field. Yuki and Duboroku are going about the plays just outside the door. She decided to clean up just to steady her nerves. She thought she had resolved her feelings the night before. She told herself she needed to be perfect, but now…

"Hey, damn manager", a voice said from a corner.

She knew he was there but she kept on picking up the stray towels the boys had left behind.

"Tch. I called you, Mamori…" the voice insisted.

She didn't know exactly what happened next, but she found herself pinned against the wall, her right arm held by his left hand, and his cheek almost touching hers. He sighed and it tickled her ear, but he didn't say a thing. Then he used his right hand to cup her chin and tilt her face up to look at him.

For once she looked into his eyes without anger or resentment. And for the first time she saw his fear, his joy, his longing, and his – heart; all at once.

For once he looked at her without hesitation and without the fear of what her presence in his life might bring.

It would have taken only a second, a wee bit of courage, and a little less self-control for their lips to meet, but she pushed him away.

"Tch", he sounded resigned. "Why can't you give it?"

They were both silent for a while.

She was still looking into his eyes when she asked, "Don't you want something to look forward to after this match?" with a small smile.

He turned away from her.

"So, I guess I have no choice but to win it now.."

She smiled though he cannot see.

"But you don't have to tell me, fu—"

"Tch. I plan to do just that", he said after a brief hesitation.

In her eyes he looked weak. His arms are so thin, his shoulders though lean, looks so frail. Without his guns and that trademark evil grin, he's just another high schooler. She fears for him yet she believes in what he can do.

He began walking away, but he stopped when he felt her arms around his waist. Her head rested upon his back when she said, "I know Hiruma. And I'll be right there".

He never dreamt of anything more than going to the Christmas Bowl and to win. No, he never dreamed, period. Because he got whatever he wanted, did he not?

_But this is something he never even wanted._

He smiled. She smiled. Win or lose, they both have something to look forward to after the game. And now, there's one more reason to keep on scoring those touchdowns.

_Ya-Ha!_

**xxx**

**Note:**

Probably too much Mamori and not much Hiruma; but he's the inscrutable one and I'm afraid to stray. Well, this is the most daring I've written so far, finished in less than 20 minutes. I'm not into romance and all those kinds of stuff.. hehe, so please pardon. It may be quite a while before I post again.. I have to rest my brain.. I'm going to break down, thinking too much about HiruMamo fics.. wehhhh..!


End file.
